Retail outpost display structures are merchandising displays that are placed in various remote locations within a retail store that contain merchandise that is not typically sold in the area of the display. Maximizing the amount of greeting cards which can be stored and displayed in such areas is difficult given that the retail space typically allotted for such displays is oftentimes limited. Space requirements and aisle configurations often differ considerably not only from store to store but from department to department, making the design and manufacture of flexible outpost structures difficult and expensive.